ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Magic: Urban Legends
is a horror comic based off of Urban Legends and Toon Magic. Plot Five people unite with each other after hearing incidents of various demons, serial killers, and other beings begin killing people. Characters Main *'Elisha Williams' - a Mexican-American girl who believes in the supernatural and is the main protagonist. *'Melissa' - a friend of Elisha who also believes in the supernatural and is the deuteragonist. *'Samurai Jack' - a former demon hunter and the only adult in the gang. He is also the tritagonist. *'Dipper Pines' - an expert at paranormal stuff and is one of the main characters. *'Mikey' - a kid who loves playing scary video games and is one of the main characters. Allies *'Chester' - a friend of A.J. and Timmy Turner. *'A.J.' - a friend of Chester and Timmy Turner. *'Kwan' - a member of a sports team that is Dash's best friend. *'Star' - a cheerleader that is Paulina's best friend. *'Agent K' - Riley and Todd's mother. *'Dick Daring' - Riley and Todd's father. Villains *'Bloody Morgan' - a Bloody Mary-esque character. *'Slit-mouthed Loud' - a Kuchisake-onna (aka the Slit-Mouthed Woman)-esque character. *'The Candy Stan '- a Candy Man-esque character. *'The Bugs Bunny Man' - a Bunny Man-esque character. *'Velocity/The Hook Man' - a The Hook-esque character. *'Sam Winstead' - a Carmen Winstead-esque character. *'Duck Statue' - a Clown Statue-esque character. *'Blind Ghost' - a Blind Maiden-esque character. *'Baby Brandon' - a Baby Blue-esque character. *'Killer Female Bunny in the Backseat' - a Killer in the Backseat-esque character. *'Spongy' - a Smiley-esque character. *'Skinned Tom Cat' - a Skinned Tom-esque character. *'Soap Sally Brown' - a Soap Sally-esque character. *'Luan San' - a Hanako San-esque character. *'Hammer-Teke' - a Teke-Teke-esque character. *'The Pig Baylee' - a Pig Lady-esque character. *'The Donkey Baylee' - a Donkey Lady-esque character. *'Pontigato' - a Pontianak-esque character. *'Darcy Mala Hora' - a La Mala Hora-esque character. *'Aku Minyak' - an Orang Minyak (aka the Oily Man)-esque character. *'Ashi' - an Aisha-esque character. *'Angelicanggalan' - a Penanggalan-esque character. *'Hantu KrummKrumm' - a Hantu KumKum-esque character. *'Bustino' - a Tomino-esque character. *'The Midnight Mouse' - a Midnight Man-esque character. *'The Slenderemperger' - a Slenderman-esque character. *'Cuckoo Bunsen' - a Cuckoo Man-esque character. *'The Ake' - a Rake-esque character. *'Brimstone the Mighty' - the only original villain and a dark demon that resurrected all of the previous villains. Victims *'Timmy Turner' - a kid who summoned Bloody Morgan by calling her name three times. He then got slaughtered by her after witnessing her and the two other kids who dared him/her to play the "Bloody Morgan" game. *'Tootie' - one of the kids that dared Timmy to play the game. She got slaughtered by Bloody Morgan. *'Francis' - another kid who also dared Timmy to play the game. He got slaughtered by Bloody Morgan. *'Clyde McBride' - a kid who was walking across the street, only to encounter Slit-mouthed Loud. He got his mouth sliced ear to ear by her. *'Ronnie Anne' - another kid who was also walking across the street, only to encounter Slit-mouthed Loud. she got her mouth sliced ear to ear by her as well. *'Lincoln Loud' - a person who challenged himself to do the Candy Stan challenge. He got stabbed with a hook by The Candy Stan. *'Da Bully Gang' - a group of teenagers (5 boys and 1 girl). They got killed and dragged away by The Bugs Bunny Man. **'Brody Malo' - The leader of the gang. **'Byron Devlin' - Brody's best friend. **'Kennedy Turpin' - Brody's other friend. **'Dash Baxter' - a member of a sports team. **'Paulina' - a popular cheerleader. **'Christopher Tally' - TBD *'Star Butterfly' - a person who is Marco Diaz's girlfriend. He got stabbed by Velocity the Hook Man. *'Marco Diaz' - a person who is Star Butterfly's boyfriend. She also got stabbed by Velocity the Hook Man. *'Mike Buildtom' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. he was the first bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'Sam Mason' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the second bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'Jazz Fenton' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the third bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'Valarie Grey' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the fourth bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. **'Leni Loud' - one of the bullies who has caused Sam Winstead to fall in a sewer and die. She was the last bully who has got slaughtered by her in the sewer. *'Vicky' - a teenage babysitter who babysitted Riley and Todd Daring. She got burnt to death by Duck Statue along with Riley and Todd. **'Riley Daring' - one of the children TBD babysitted. She also got burnt to death by Duck Statue. **'Todd Daring' - one of the children TBD babysitted. He got burnt to death as well by Duck Statue. *'John the Jock' - a person who went on blindghost.com at midnight, only to have his eyes plucked out by Blind Ghost. *'Penny Proud' - a girl who wanted to try out the Baby Brandon challenged, only for her to get slaughtered for not letting go of Baby Brandon. *'Lola Bunny' - a girl who got her head chopped of by Killer Female Bunny in the Backseat. *'Amanda Killman' - a girl who got her face sliced by Spongy because he is doing it "for the lulz". *'Sonic the Hedgehog' - a person cheating on his original girlfriend for Sally Acorn. He/she got skinned to death by Skinned Tom Cat. *'Sally Acorn' - a person Sonic has a crush over his original girlfriend. she got skinned to death by Skinned Tom Cat. *'Emily McEdderson' - a child who got kidnapped by Soap Sally Brown and turned into lye soap. *'Chloe Carmicheal' - a person who encountered Luan San. She got sliced to death by her after choosing the red paper. *'Collin the Speedy Boy' - a person who also encountered Luan San. He got choked to death by her, leaving him to suffocate after choosing the blue paper. *'Mr. Walsh' - a person who encountered Hammer-Teke on the sidewalk and tried to escape by running away, only for him/her to get sliced in half by Hammer-Teke due to him/her not running fast enough. *'Nancy Samano' - a teenage girl who, along with her remaining friends, decided to test out the legend of The Pig Baylee, only to get chopped by her. Issues #''Bloody Morgan'' - A recent incident with Bloody Morgan killing three kids has been spread across the city that got Elisha and Melissa's attention. (More coming soon...) #''Slit-mouthed Loud'' - TBD #''The Candy Stan'' - TBD #''The Bugs Bunny Man'' - TBD #''Velocity: The Hook Man'' - TBD #''Sam Winstead'' - TBD #''Duck Statue'' - TBD #''Blind Ghost'' - TBD #''Baby Brandon'' - TBD #''Killer Female Bunny in the Backseat'' - TBD #''Spongy'' - TBD #''Skinned Tom Cat'' - TBD #''Soap Sally Brown'' - TBD #''Luan San'' - TBD #''Hammer-Teke'' - TBD #''The Pig Baylee'' - TBD #''The Donkey Baylee'' - TBD #''Pontigato'' - TBD #''Darcy Mari Hora'' - TBD #''Aku Minyak'' - TBD #''Ashi'' - TBD #''Angelicanggalan'' - TBD #''Hantu KrummKrumm'' - TBD #''Bustino's Hell'' - TBD #''Slendemperger'' - TBD #''The Midnight Mouse'' - TBD #''Cuckoo Bunsen'' - TBD #''The Ake'' - TBD #''The Final Twilight Part 1 ''- TBD #''The Final Twilight Part 2 ''- TBD TV Series Adaptation See Toon Magic: Urban Legends (TV Series) Trivia *This comic is said to be one of the most scariest and most mature comic of Toon Magic. Category:Comics Category:Horror Category:Supernatural horror Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Drama